Darkest Before The Dawn
by Arlena4815162342
Summary: It's Christmas in Los Angeles, when two young boys mistakenly get kidnapped for a conspiracy, and it will be up to Katie Bellic and Katie McReary to brave the City of Angels and find their little brothers...before it's too late. "Blessed Ruler" sequel
1. A Tale Of Two Cities

I do not own anything or anyone belonging to Rockstar and Hiphopangel1221

**Darkest Before The Dawn**

_**Blessed Ruler **_sequel

"_**It's always darkest before the dawn," ~ Florence + The Machine**_

**Saturday, December 16, 2028**

**Liberty City, New York**

**8:17 A.M.**

"We don't have all morning!" Mom yelled up the staircase. I'd just finished pulling my long, black hair into a ponytail, checking my self in my vanity mirror.

"It's time to go!" my little brother yells, barging into my room.

"I know!" I scowled, going over to my bed to pat my fifteen year old teddy bear I named Nik, after my cousin Niko. "Bye Nik, take care of my room for me!"

"Bye Nik!" my brother waved respectfully. He loved Nik as much as I do.

Grabbing my faux fur coat, I follow my brother out of my room, down the hallway, down the stairs, and almost out the door if I didn't have to stop to tie my sneakers. Finally, I was out the door as Mom locked it, and piling into the van that was already filled.

"Seat belt," I reminded my brother as I sat in the far back seats.

"Yeah." He grumbled.

* * *

Well, my name is Katie Bellic, though I much prefer Kate, but Katie is fine too. I am the daughter of Roman and Mallorie Bellic, and big sister of Roman Bellic Junior. I am also the Goddaughter of Packie and Sasha McReary, and God sister of their daughter, Katie McReary and their son, Connor.

Yes, Katie and I are named after the same woman – Packie's deceased sister. She was shot to death tragically at my parents' wedding before I was born.

Katie and I are nineteen years old and sophomores in college. Both of our brothers are five, and in kindergarten. Yes, our parents are very old.

Roman and I look nearly like our father, Roman Senior. We have grey eyes, and matching colored black hair. Little Roman wants to grow his hair out like Big Sister's hair, so his is at the moment down to his ears. Mine is incredibly long; I haven't had it cut since before Junior was born.

Katie and her brother Connor look fairly alike too. Katie has long, wavy and dark hair while Connor got a buzz cut for Christmas. He says he doesn't _like_ hair. Their parents both have bright hazel eyes, so naturally their children have hazel eyes too, but have their mother's olive skin tone, of course.

In the far back seats were Junior, Mom, and I. In the middle seats were Connor, Sasha, and Katie. Driver was Packie and shotgun was Dad. We're on our way to Francis International Airport.

We're going to Los Angeles for Christmas. I'm incredibly excited. We haven't had a vacation since Vice City for Junior's third birthday.

"Do you have homework over the break?" Mom suddenly asked me as Packie started to drive.

"Just a little bit," I answered. "I can do it when we get back."

Traffic was busy, and Packie decided to obey traffic laws for some reason. It took us fifteen minutes to get to the airport. It was also busy.

Mom made me hold Junior's hand. I did so willingly as we entered the airport and saw that all the lines for checking in were incredibly long. We waited for over half an hour until it was finally our turn.

"Okay, you're all checked in," the ticket agent chimed. "But, your flight leaves in just about five minutes…"

"Wait, what?" Sasha questioned.

"Are you kidding me?" Packie hissed. "Five-fucking-minutes? We could have gotten there SOONER if PEOPLE weren't so Goddamn SLOW!" he roared, as Sasha started to drag him to our terminal.

"We're too old for this crap," Dad groaned, following. Junior and Connor were giggling.

We made it to our terminal just in time. We gave in our tickets and boarded on as quickly as we could.

I remember the first time I flew on an airplane. Katie and I went with Packie to Washington D.C. Katie accidentally had cinnamon, and went to the hospital from an allergic reaction.

Luckily, I had a window seat on the plane, and so did Katie in the seat behind me. Junior sat next to me in the middle, and so did Connor behind him, and their mothers have the aisle seats. Packie must have gotten himself a first class seat, because he was gone. So was Dad.

I pulled out my iBod and stuck the ear buds in, leaned back, and closed my eyes. Ahh. No Junior, no Connor, no old parents. Just me.

I like it already.

* * *

**Saturday, December 16, 2028**

**Los Angeles, California**

**11:35 A.M.**

"LA X," Mom said excitedly.

Junior wasn't paying attention to Mom at all. He was too busy playing his Amazing Orange game on his Nintendo SDi.

"Finally," I sighed. "This was a long flight."

Within about twenty minutes, we retrieved our carry ons, and got off the plane at LA X, as Mom said so happily. We met Packie and Dad at the gate when we exited the terminal.

I was excited to be here, but I also had a really bad feeling something unpleasant was coming our way. Our families are cursed like that.

All I can say is…what the hell.


	2. Gone, Baby, Gone

Junior took one look at a cab and said, "They look different!"

"We're across the country," Mom reminded. "A lot of things will be different."

"Where are we going?" Connor wondered.

"Hotel," Packie answered. He flagged down a cab and added, "We're not all going to fit."

"You guys can go first; we'll catch another cab." Mom promised.

"Thank you," Sasha said. She turned her hazel eyes down to Junior. "You stay warm." she warned.

"I will." he muttered.

It took us ten minutes to get a cab for us after they left. When I sat in the warm car, I pulled out my mobile and checked it for anything, but saw nothing. Next it took us about fifteen minutes to find the hotel. Dad paid the driver and we got out with our suitcases. My boots hit the sidewalk of the snowless ground.

Right. Hardly any snow in LA. It's somewhere in the late fifties right now. That kind of temperature in December in Liberty City just doesn't exist. Unthinkable.

When we entered the Alexandra hotel, the McReary family were waiting for us in the lobby. Connor waved us down excitedly. "This place is HUGE!" he squealed to Junior.

"Is there a swimming pool?!" Junior demanded.

"I think so," Sasha answered. She followed Packie to the desk to get us rooms.

"You didn't pack your swimming trunks," Mom reminded him.

"I can buy him a pair here," I offered. If there's anything about being a cousin of Niko Bellic, you will have money. The Russians gave me money for working for them years ago but I had saved most of that for college.

Junior grinned up at me, loving how easily spoiled he was. "I want swimming trunks too." Connor pouted.

"Ask your sister." I told him.

Connor looks up at his sister with matching hazel eyes. "Can I get swimming trunks too?" he begged.

Katie raised an eye. "You promise not to give me a hard time?"

"I'll be good." Connor nodded eagerly. Somehow I just couldn't believe him.

* * *

After we settled into our rooms, Mom and Sasha went out to find a car rental. They needed to spend some time together anyway. Packie ordered room service along with a side of vodka. Dad called Mohammed to make sure the cab depot hasn't been burnt down or robbed or anything yet since we were gone, and then he called Niko to check in.

The boys occupied themselves by playing a racing game together on their SDi's. Katie sat in one of the chairs and listened to her iBod, and texting her boyfriend no doubt. She has been with that Ancelotti boy for too long. I haven't dated anyone since my last boyfriend, who pretty much tried to kill me and my dad, and attempted to take over Liberty City with his family.

Jetlag suddenly hits me. I yawn. I relax on one of the beds, taking my boots off. Won't need these if there is no snow. Good thing I brought my Neki sneakers. I decide to text my best friend Leah. She moved to Vice City after high school. Cadence went to Italy with her father. Adele went back to France for college. The others are still in Liberty City.

An hour later Mom and Sasha are back with a Cavalcade. I didn't know they had these cars outside of our city. I put my Neki's on and helped Katie get our brothers ready, and we were out the door to go get their swimming trunks.

"Be careful," I vaguely heard Mom and Sasha tell us as we were already at the elevator.

On the first floor, as we walked through the cafeteria, my grey eyes caught upon two young boys sat at a table. One looked to be about Junior and Connor's age, the other maybe seven. They were eating breakfast with their parents who were dressed in fancy suits.

Outside we turned and walked to the parking lot. I saw a European man walking past us. I nodded at him, happy to see someone somewhat like me here. He nodded up, barely looking at me with his eyes that were navy blue. I blushed a little, and followed my siblings until we found the Cavalcade and got in. I made sure the boys were buckled in before igniting the vehicle to life. "You know I have no idea where we're going." I realized.

"We'll just sight see until we find a clothes store?" Katie suggested. I nodded and drove out of the parking lot. I noticed a black car with shaded windows sat on the curb in front of the hotel. I saw it when we were walking out to the car. Whatever, it's a VIP car or an undercover FIB or something.

* * *

We drove around for about ten minutes, until I noticed we were on a completely empty street.

I had a very bad feeling...

Just then that very same black car sped past us and turned to block us from advancing. "What the hell-!" I slammed on the brakes. "Asshole!" I scowled.

My temper was gone in an instant when brown skinned men with guns came out of the black car. "What the..." Katie said.

Out of instinct, I put my hand on the gear to reverse, but that proved to be a bad idea when the man shot a few rounds at us, piercing the glass. Connor and Junior screamed. "Get down!" Katie ordered them.

The foreign men were closer with aimed guns. They spoke something in their language and then said in English, "Out the car!"

We obeyed. Katie and I got out and opened the back doors, allowing Junior and Connor to get out and cling to us fearfully.

"Give boys to us." the men said next.

"What-?" I gasped.

"Now!"

"No!" Junior cried. "I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THEM...I WANT MOMMY!"

"Mama," Connor sniffled. "Katie, don't let them take me."

"I..." Katie never got to finish. The men came up and snatched Junior and Connor. "NO!" I shrieked. "Junior!"

"Connor!" Katie bellowed.

"Don't move!" the men ordered us, dragging the boys to the black car.

"Katie!" they called to us.

"I'll find you, Roman!" I promised. "Connor!"

Both boys bawled as they were crammed into the car. "Connor!" Katie yelled in fear. "Don't be afraid!"

The men got back in the car and drove off.

"CONNOR!" Katie cried, breaking out into tears. I found my phone and called Dad.

"_Hey Beautiful," _he answered.

"Dad," I sobbed. "JuniorconnorgoneI...DAD..."

"_šlow down Katie...is that Katie crying?"_

_"What?" _I heard Sasha in the background.

"Dad, Junior and Connor are gone!" I repeated. "They've been kidnapped!"


End file.
